Assemble
|image=Eight Man Squad.png |english=Assemble |kanji=動き出すものたち |romaji=Ugokidasumono-tachi |episode=121 |shippuden=Yes |watchonlinelink=532070 |arc=Itachi Pursuit Mission |chapters=353, 354 |opening song=Light of a Firefly |ending song=My Answer |japanese airdate=August 6, 2009 |english airdate=April 10, 2012 }} Synopsis Kisame of the Akatsuki goes up against the Four-Tails' jinchūriki, countering the jinchūriki's Lava Release with his Water Release to emerge victorious. Following the battle, he meets his partner Itachi on a clifftop. Itachi tells Kisame that they are to head to the hideout immediately so that they can begin sealing both the Three-Tails and the Four-Tails. As they reach the woods, they are both telepathically summoned to their leader's hideout. At the hideout, their leader summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and the surviving members take their respective places. Before they begin the sealing process, the leader and Zetsu notify the Akatsuki members that Orochimaru has been killed. Deidara voices his discomfort over the news, as he wanted to be the one to kill the sannin. Kisame claims that Orochimaru's death is not their concern as he left the Akatsuki ten years ago, and that he himself did not care for the deaths of Hidan and Kakuzu, and wonders who finished them off. Zetsu tells them that it was the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki and his team who defeated Kakuzu and Hidan and that it was Sasuke Uchiha who killed Orochimaru. The leader also adds his fear that Sasuke may wage war against the entirety of the Akatsuki soon, while Zetsu notifies them that Sasuke has formed a team, whose members include Suigetsu Hōzuki of Kirigakure. Knowing that Sasuke is after Itachi and that Suigetsu is after Kisame, the leader tells the pair to be on their guard; they then begin the sealing process of the two tailed beasts in their possession. After the sealing process is complete, Deidara contemplates who his target shall be, claiming that he wishes to settle the score with Naruto for punching him in the face as well as Kakashi for having removed his right arm, and that he wishes to take out Sasuke as punishment for robbing him of the chance of eliminating Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Sasuke's team Hebi make their way to an Uchiha Clan munitions base, run by an old woman who goes by Nekobaa. Nekobaa expresses her thoughts over Sasuke and Itachi fighting each other to the death, as she had known both of them since they were young. In Konoha, Tsunade contemplates Naruto's idea to apprehend Itachi in order to bring Sasuke back to the village. Kakashi claims he has an idea, and asks to be excused alone with the two Sannin in the room. Shortly after, Tsunade makes the Itachi Pursuit Mission official as Kakashi forms an Eight Man Squad for the task, consisting of Team 7 under Yamato's command and Team 8 under his own command. Trivia * A poster for the Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire is seen posted on a wall. * When Pain performed the hand seals to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, his ring was mistakenly shown to be on his left ring finger. Credits es:En movimiento